Question: Solve for $x$ : $7 = 3x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{7}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{7}{3} = \dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}}$ $x = \dfrac{7}{3}$